


Lakeside Confessions

by Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Steve and Natasha plan a mini vacation to the Barton ranch to visit Clint and his wife. The reader is under the impression that the whole team is coming. Turns out it'll be just Steve, Natasha, the reader and her crush - James "Bucky" Barnes.





	

“This seems like an awful idea.” (Y/N) said to Natasha.  
“(Y/N), come on. You’re already packed. Clint’s farm is beautiful.” Nat replied. “Plus, it’ll give you some quality time with your crush.” She continued with a wink.  
“Hush, someone could hear you.”  
Natasha smiled antagonistically, “So you’d probably get really upset if I yelled out that you didn’t want to go because you think it’ll be to awkward.”  
“If it will get you to zip your lips, I’ll come.” (Y/N) said picking up her duffle back.  
“Good choice” Nat said stepping out into the hall. “Oh, look.” She beamed. “Hey Barnes.”  
“Hi ladies.” He said as he approached your door.  
“Hey Buck.” (Y/N) said timidly.  
“You guys need help getting your bags down?” Bucky asked  
“I think I’m al..”  
“That’d be really nice. Thanks Bucky.” Nat interrupted.  
Bucky picked up yours and Natasha’s suit cases and headed towards the elevator.  
“We’ll be right behind you.” (Y/N) called out.  
“Wheels up in ten.” Bucky called back with a smile.  
You watched and waited for the elevator doors to close with him inside. This was gonna be a long trip if you couldn’t get Nat under control.  
“What’s that look for?” She asked innocently.  
“You know what.”  
“He offered. Plus, it’s a sweet gesture.”  
You grabbed your jacket off the back of your door. “Come on, let’s go. You don’t want them to leave without me.” You replied sarcastically.  
“I don’t understand why you don’t just kiss him already.” She said pushing the down arrow on the elevator. “You two both practically fall over yourselves every time the other enters the room.”  
“We do not.”  
The elevator ride seemed slow, when the doors opened Steve and Bucky was already in the hanger; bags were being loaded onto the Quin Jet.  
“We’re not all gonna fit in that.” (Y/N) said to Nat.  
“Not all of us are going.” She replied with a smirk.  
You gave her a questioning look.  
“Just you, Barnes, Steve and myself.”  
“That’s an odd combination.” You replied confused.  
Doing the math in your head you realized exactly what kind of situation you were walking into. Two couples, You and Bucky – for an entire weekend.  
“I thought Tony was coming.” You hesitated for a second. “Come to think of it, I also thought Wanda, Vision and Sam were coming.”  
“They were going to.” Nat replied smugly. “Something came up with Rhody, so Tony had to stay behind. Thor requested Visions presence on Asgard regarding the mind stone and Wanda wanted to join Vision.”  
“When did, all this come up?” You questioned.  
“Oh.” Nat looked at you like a deer that had just been caught in headlights. “Last night.”  
“Mmhh.” You replied not believing her.  
Walking on board the Quin Jet you found your normal seat directly behind the pilot. Steve usually flew and you loved to pepper him with questions about the jet and his flying adventures from before his time in the ice. Natasha sat across from you as the men locked everything down to make sure it was secure. After buckling into the seat, you began to fiddle with the hem of your jacket. You looked up as Steve took a seat next to Nat and buckled in.  
“If you’re sitting there, who is sitting there?” You questioned pointing towards the pilot seat.  
“I am.” Bucky answered as he walked between you and Steve.  
“Oh.” You stammered.  
“Do you have a problem with me flying, doll?” Bucky asked.  
You blushed at the nickname. “No, not at all. I was just surprised.”  
Bucky smiled and turned back in the seat to prepare for take-off. “It’s about a three-hour flight. So, we should be landing just about five.”  
******  
The flight west was beautiful, you’d lived in isolation most of your life so nature was something to you that you mostly just saw in movies and television. But, the further west you went the greener the ground became. It looks almost like a patch work quilt of various shades of greens and browns amongst the forests.  
“We’re about a mile out.” Bucky called from the pilot seat.  
You perked up in your seat to see around Bucky. You were curious to see the farm that so many of the Avenger hadn’t known existed until a few short years ago, Clint had been hiding a family from the world to keep them safe. You had heard how upset some of the team was when it had original happened; but, you only had admiration for him and his wife. Their willingness to be apart to keep each other safe while still falling more in love with each other every day was something fairy tales could be made of.  
The trees began to thin out before opening into cul-de-sac shape. There was a small pond off to the side of the red barn and white house. It was a beautiful old farm house with a green brown roof and wrap around porch. It brought a smile to your face to think that places like this could really exist outside of a movie set.  
Bucky smoothly landed the jet in the field behind the barn before dropping the door for us to exit. Nat and Steve both shot you soft smiles as you unbuckled and stood.  
“We’ll come back for the bags in a bit.” Steve said to Bucky.  
Bucky nodded in agreement.  
“Shall we?” Steve asked Natasha holding out his hand.  
They had been a thing since the weeks after the ordeal with the Accords. Everyone had gone their separate ways to sort out what had happened, but just expected. Someone needed help, so they brought the band back together. A new dynamic was in play that most everyone was still trying to figure out.  
You and Bucky followed along behind them, as Nat led the way to the home she was all too familiar with. Electricity radiated between you both without a single touch. You’d been crushing on James Buchanan Barnes since the first time you walked into the Stark Tower. Both of you were shy, which made it hard for either of you to open to the other. You had heard the many stories of the Winter Soldier, many nights when he first moved into the tower you were awoke by the screams of his nightmares. But all that set aside you had never seen the Winter Soldier in the tower; only Bucky. He was kind and sweet. Though conversations between the two of you were short – he was never anything but caring and gentle to you.  
Bucky gestured for you to go ahead of him as you climbed the stepped up to the front door. Natasha tapped on the door as she pushed it open.  
“Honey, I’m home.” She called out gleefully  
“Come on in!” A woman’s voice called out from the distance.  
We all stepped in the front door and Bucky closed it behind him.  
“Honey, they’re here.” The voice called out again.  
“Oh, how I’ve missed you!” The woman said as she embraced Natasha.  
“I’ve missed you too.” Natasha replied. “Where are the kids?” She questioned.  
“With my parents. Kid free weekend for all of us.”  
“Huh,” Natasha replied with a smile. “You remember Steve.” Nat replied pointing to Cap.  
The woman extended her hand. “Great to see you again, Captain.”  
“You as well, Mrs. Barton.”  
“Oh, please. Call me Laura.”  
“This is Steve’s best friend, James Barnes – he goes by Bucky.”  
She stepped forward, eyeing his metal arm. “I’ve heard great things about you from Clint, it’s an honor to meet you.” She stated reaching out to shake his hand.  
“And this.” Natasha said coming to stand next to you. “This is (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N). The girl Clint helped me save.”  
“This is her?” Laura said as her eyes grew.  
“It is lovely to meet you.” She said opening her arms to hug you.  
You normally weren’t a huggy person, but you obliged and hugged her back.  
“Clint told me that you were the last of the Red Room survivors. I can’t imagine how much of a transition this had been for you.”  
“Thank you, Mrs. Barton; and thank you for opening your home to all of us.”  
“I heard my name.” Clint said as he walked around the corner wiping his hands on a red grease rag.  
“I called for you.” Laura said.  
“Eh, I knew you’d get your hellos out of the way faster without me.”  
Nat and Steve both chuckled.  
“Kid, I’m glad Nat talked you into coming.” Clint said walking towards you with open arms.  
You hugged him back, his hugs had felt safe to you since the day he rescued you from that awful place. “She didn’t really give me much of a choice.”  
“I’m sure you two could have duked it out, if you really didn’t want to come.” He said pulling back with a wink. “But it’s okay to admit it, you missed me. You just had to come.”  
You laughed so hard you had to catch yourself before you snorted, “I did miss you.”  
“Steve, Nat; Glad to see you haven’t chased off the kid yet.”  
“Just doing our jobs.” Steve replied with a smile.  
“Barnes, good to see you again.” Clint said reaching out to shake his hand.  
You caught Bucky’s eyes as he looked up at Clint; both of you smiling at each other.  
Clint kept a hold of Bucky’s hand as he spoke. “You’re keeping the kid safe, right? From the possibilities of anything painful, broken hearts for examples.”  
“Clint.” Laura said softly.  
You blushed at Clint’s implications.  
“Clint, why don’t you get the barbeque started.” Laura suggested to her husband.  
“Bucky and I will go out and grab the bags.” Steve announced heading towards the front door.  
The men quickly dispersed leaving you alone with Nat and Laura. Looking up between the two women you noticed the look they were giving you.  
“What?” You questioned.  
“You’re blushing again.” Nat smirked.  
“Come to the kitchen, we can prepare the rest of dinner.” Laura replied leading the way.  
Laid out on the kitchen were the ingredients to make a toss salad. “Can I?” You asked  
“Yes, please.”  
You washed your hands at the sink before taking a seat at the island to begin tearing the lettuce.  
“So, what is the story with you and Mr. Barnes.” Laura asked.  
“No story.” You replied light.  
Nat snickered in the background.  
“I’ll bite.” Laura said turning to look at Nat. “What’s the story between Ms.(Y/L/N) and Mr. Barnes?”  
******  
Later that evening after the sun had set and dinner had settled, Clint got the idea to have a bonfire. Collecting the necessary items – marshmallows, camp chairs, long sticks and a few alcoholic beverages the six of us made our way out to the stone fire pit. You were in tow behind Nat when you realized what seats were left. Nat took the seat between Steve and Laura, leaving you with the only empty seat between Clint and Bucky.  
“Are you even old enough to drink, kid?” Clint asked.  
You laughed, “I’m twenty-three.”  
“Has it been that long?” Nat said.  
“Five years.” You replied. “I was with Shield for two years before it fell.”  
“Where were you when it fell?” Bucky asked.  
You turned to look at him. “Washington D.C.” You stated. “I was in the control room at the Triskelion.  
“Oh.” He replied.  
“It got hairy in there, but I made it out.” You said reassuringly.  
“There never should have been a fight there to begin with.” Bucky replied softly. “I’m gonna take a walk.” He continued before getting up.  
“Buck, wait.” Steve called out as he got up.  
“I think that (Y/N) should take this one.” Nat suggested  
She looked at you and gave a reassuring smile.  
“I can handle it.” You assured Steve.  
You got up following Bucky. He wasn’t necessarily running, but man he did not walk slow. He was headed towards the small pond that was off to in the distance. When you felt, you were far enough from the rest of the group you called out for him.  
“Buck, could you slow down.” You called out.  
“What are you doing?” He said, stopping to look at you.  
“I didn’t think you should be alone.” You said honestly.  
“Thank you, but I’m fine.” He said turning to walk again.  
Thankfully his pause in walking, even in though it was brief gave you a chance to catch up. Now only trailing behind slightly you waited it out. Realizing he didn’t want to talk, you simply followed him until you arrived at the pond. You watched as he started off to one side of it. Choosing to give him space, you sat on the edge of the pond and watched the water.  
Watching closely, you notice Bucky’s pace slowed down. You realized this was the first time you had seen him so upset. At times since Bucky joined the house hold you had seen him ask for space when he became upset or confused about a situation. But he rarely left a gather in such haste. The fall of Shield was far from the Winter Soldier’s fault, you found yourself confused as this was a topic that had been discussed between Steve and Buck a few times; and he seemed to have dealt with it.  
Lost in your own thoughts, it startled you when Bucky came to sit beside you.  
“You’re not going away are you?” He questioned.  
You turned to him and smiled. “Nope. I’m here to stay. We can talk if you want to talk, or just sit here and stare at the water. But I can tell you’re upset.”  
“Why were you in the control room that day?” He questioned.  
“What do you mean?” I asked.  
“Field Agents, don’t belong in the control room.”  
“I was checking on a friend. Rumlow and his cronies came in before I could leave.”  
“You shouldn’t have been there.” He said softly, almost as if I wasn’t supposed to hear.  
“It’s not like any of us knew there was going to be an attack on the Triskelion that day.”  
“Did you get out before the building collapsed?” He questioned.  
“I did. After Rumlow left the room, myself and a few other agents help as many as we could get out of the building.”  
“How badly were you injured?”  
“I needed a few stitches and wore cast on my wrist for a few weeks.” You answered. “How did you know I had been hurt?”  
“Steve told me once. He told me that him, you and Nat were the only three from the house there that day.”  
“You know you aren’t responsible for that day, right?”  
“I’m responsible for many bad things, (Y/N).”  
“Someday you’re going to forgive yourself.” You said softly. “Someday you will realize that you are a victim of an awful tragedy. Those things they made you do, those weren’t you. You were a soldier following orders. You couldn’t have stopped it if you tried.”  
Bucky didn’t say anything. The two of you sat in silence as the stars reflected in the water in front of you.  
“You know when you first moved into the tower, I’d wake up when your nightmares became too much.” You said softly, “I’d wake up to your screams, they broke my heart; because I could only imagine the things that haunted your sleep.” You paused for a moment turning to look at him. “After I realized you didn’t come out of your room when you woke from those; I started sitting outside the door until I could hear your breathing return to a calm state.”  
Silence passed between you again.  
“I’m sorry I woke you all those times.” He said softly.  
You reached over to squeeze his hands. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Buck.”  
Much to your surprise he didn’t pull his hand back from your own. You were even more surprised at the gesture that came from you. You chalked the new-found bravery up to the slight buzz you were feeling from the wine at dinner.  
“My nightmares have subsided a lot since I moved in to the house.” He realized.  
“What do you think as helped?” You questioned.  
Bucky hesitated for a moment, he was looking deeply into your eyes – almost as if he was trying to see your soul.  
“Because I found something that makes me happy, that makes me feel safe. It’s something that makes me think that I can do good.” He took a deep breath. “Sometimes though, I have nightmares that it gets taken from me.”  
You smiled at Bucky, “No one is ever going to take that security from you Buck. We all love having you at the tower. I’m glad that it makes you feel that way.”  
A blush formed on Bucky’s cheeks. “It’s not the tower that makes me feel that way or even all the people in it. Trust me, Sam eats at every nerve I have.” He said with a smirk.  
“Oh.” You said surprised. “Then what is it?”  
“It’s you, (Y/N).” He replied with a smile.  
A smile took over your face that spread from ear to ear. “Oh, Bucky.”  
“I mean it, I really do.” He assured.  
Unsure of the words you needed, you embraced the saying ‘actions speak loud than words’. As you leaned in towards him, he didn’t pull away. Your lips met and fit together like two perfect puzzle pieces. Your kiss was full of passion and need and only ended when the need for air became too great.  
Bucky looked down at you with a smile.  
“I’ve been waiting for that way too long.” You confessed.  
“Me too.” He confessed back as he wrapped his arm around you.  
You leaned into his shoulder, content in his embrace. You would find yourself looking up at him and he was already staring at you. In turn it made you blush, which only made him smile.  
“Pay up Steve.” Clint said startling you both.  
“Hey guys.” Bucky said turning his head.  
Nat, Steve, Clint and Laura all came walking up the path to you.  
“I see you worked out your differences.” Steve said handing Clint a twenty-dollar bill.  
“You bet it on it, I see.” You replied  
The four of them laughed. “We will leave you guys alone.” Nat said pushing Steve backwards.  
Not letting them spoil the moment, you nuzzled back in to Bucky chest and watched the pond. His grip around your waist tightened as he ran a hand up and down your back. There was no way of knowing what would happen when the sun came up or even when you ended up back in New York. But you were thankful for the few moments you had with him and the confession of knowing how important you were to him.  
Maybe this wouldn’t be such a bad vacation after all.


End file.
